Say Meow
by Emooly
Summary: Soooo everyone has played Mystic Messenger I don't even need to explain it. Basically Jumin is ultimate cat daddy, and I wanted to write about it, but with a twist hue. If you don't like lemons or explicit stuff then this probably isn't the fic for you but if you are totally fucked up sinful perverted Mystic Messenger trash this gonna be your shit. Cheers and enjoy, my loves.


A million things were racing through your brain.

 _What the heck. Why me, of all people? What is he going to do to me? Is this even safe? What if someone walks in on us?_

Jumin was sitting a few meters across from you, resting his chin on his left hand, his eyes watching your every movement. His tousled, midnight hair poured over his face as his dark, calculating eyes glazed over you. You started wondering what was going through his messed up little mind. His indifferent expression soon stretched into a smirk as he could tell you were starting to get uneasy. Uh oh. That could only mean trouble. The red sash he tied your wrists together with tightened as you shifted around. The high heels that were attached to each other with the cord also restrained you from moving too far. That jerk. He purposefully did this so you couldn't change your mind.

"Why are you struggling so much?" he chuckled, quite entertained with your discomfort with the overall situation.

"It's just really tight…" you complain, pouting your lips and shifting around, trying to break free from the sash.

"It's supposed to be," Jumin replied simply. "I made it so it would be that way."  
"Yeah, I can tell," you giggle nervously, shifting your weight from side to side, trying to adjust to the feeling of your hands literally being roped together and your feet being attached by a pair of heels. You wonder where he even got these materials from… did another girl wear these heels before you?

"U-um… so what exactly is this for?" you asked, your eyes scanning the floor while you can feel Jumin's gaze boring into your skin.

He chuckled, biting his lip, still intently focusing on you. "Why so many questions?"

"It's just… I'm your assistant!" you protested. "This whole arrangement isn't very appropriate…"

"Exactly," Jumin smiled at your sudden discomfort. It was cute to him. "You need to assist me with a _very_ urgent matter…"

Your eyes darted from corner to corner, trying to find a way out of this situation. This… was wrong. This wasn't what you imagined this new job to be like at all. You knew Jumin from a couple of conversations through the RFA messenger… he offered you an entry-level position with a high-paying salary and you just took it and ran with it. You had no idea that this was how it was going to play out.

"When you tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to come to your office… I had no idea this was what you wanted me to do," you murmured, unable to meet his gaze, and biting his lip, trying not to seem out of place.

"You don't have to worry about anyone finding out," Jumin sighed, standing up from his seat. "I have the security guards watching the door. No one will enter this room…" He leaned in extra close so his lips just barely brushed your ear. "And no one can leave."

His voice made you shiver with both ecstasy and fear. You swallowed the nervous lump in your throat and tried to make sense of the situation.

"I'm still unsure about this."

"I really like this cute little dress on you…" he muttered, his fingers tracing over your shoulder, twisting under the strap of the off white nightie. "And those stockings are complimenting you really nicely…" His gloved hands brushed over the thin material that covered the span of your mid-thigh to your feet.

"Jumin… I don't think this is right," you warned, shifting to the side, trying to cover yourself. The nightgown was very short, just barely covering your mid-thigh. "Even if no one catches us, this whole thing is completely inappropriate. I don't think I could continue work normally if this even happens…"

"Shhhh," he laughed, sliding ever closer to you, the more you tried to move away. You could feel him growing impatient. "Just trust your instinct."

You bite your lip, still very uneasy. You were very attracted to Jumin, that wasn't even in question. He was tall, handsome, successful, insightful, mysterious… there wasn't anything more that you could possibly want in a partner. While you were running through your thoughts, you felt Jumin fit a small headband over your crown. Your hands fluttered on top of your head, and felt something soft. What is this?

"Wh-what are you doing?" you start panicking, looking around, trying to remove the headband.

"They're cat ears," Jumin chuckled, hugging you close toward him. The rough texture of his suit pressed into your back.

"Why do you want me to wear these?" you ask, trying to remove them, but your wrists are still restrained by the red sash.

"You really need to stop asking all the questions…" Jumin trails off, pushing you toward his desk.

"Wh… what are you-" You can barely finish your sentence before the businessman shoves you face-up onto the table. "Doing."

He smirks, his hand cupping your cheek, trailing over your chest, and stopping right above the skirt of your nightie.

"Wait and see," he remarks playfully, sinking to his knees and lifting the nightgown so it revealed your thighs and panties.

"J-Jumin, I don't want to do this!" you shout, trying to break free from the sash so you can unlock the chains that connected your shoes.

"How are you so sure?" he asked inquisitively. "I haven't even done anything yet. How do you know you won't like it?"

"It's just… I've never done something like this before," you explained. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"I promise that you will feel safe… and that it will feel good," Jumin assured, his hands running up and down your upper leg. You shuddered at the feeling, trying to restrain yourself.

"Okay… just, please be gentle," you consent, resting your hands over your head and squeezing your eyes shut.

"Of course," Jumin nodded, rubbing the knuckle of his middle finger over your mound, back and forth, back and forth.

You gasp, tossing your head back, unable to do anything about the sensation other than twist and squirm at his touch.

He pressed his thumb further onto your clit until the fabric of your underwear was entirely drenched. "Tsk tsk tsk," he clicked his tongue as you gripped onto the side of the wooden desk for dear life.

"Stop playing with me…" you whine, trying your hardest to break free from the sash that bound your hands together.

"So eager, little girl," Jumin teased as he began to tug your panties off your legs. "Don't worry… you'll get your treat soon."

The length of an eternity seems to pass before the CEO dips his head into your crevices… giving you sweet, sensual, long kisses on your clit. You can feel his tongue stroking your labia, playing around the sides, making you yearn for his licks and sucks on your center all the more. You bite your lip as his hands trail over your calves and onto your knees, pulling your legs open a little bit wider, offering him more access to your nether. His entire mouth wrapped around your cunt as he flicked his tongue back and forth, giving you little surprise kisses.

You eventually wriggled your way out of the sash, allowing it to fall on the floor while covered your face, naturally. This whole entire situation was a lot more… serious than you expected it to be. When Jumin started tonguefucking you, your hand immediately clasped over your mouth, muffling your moans that would have bounced all over the walls and through the door to the security guards.

"Why are you so shy, my kitten?" Jumin said between a pause, looking up at your flustered face.

"I-it's just… um, it feels really good…" you admit, your hands running over your stomach and cupping your breasts. It feels so amazing to finally be able to touch yourself after being constrained for so long. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize," he averted his gaze and continued doing his worst.

"Ahhh… ahhh…" you exhale, hands traveling to the sides of the desk and giving it a good grip once more. "Please be more gentle…"

"You have so many requests," Jumin commented. "Like a spoiled, little entitled princess… hm…."

He did oblige, however, making sure to make his licks a little bit slower than they were before, but still striking your sweet, sensitive spots like he always did. You always liked it when your legs shuddered as he did this, or when you grabbed the heel of the shoe for support. He loved making you feel good… it was what he lived for. It felt like pure bliss… his tongue worked a sort of magic over your button, as he smoothed over it so many times, sucking onto it and giving your clit a good flick or two. Then all of a sudden, he stopped. He stood up again, removing his gloves and wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Wh-why'd you stop there?" you pouted disappointingly, sitting up and watching him clean himself.

"I can't please you this entire time," he explained, starting to unbuckle his pants, watching the clock to make sure he still had enough.

"B-but… wait!" you cried, trying to stop him. "I-I've never done this before, I know I

will do everything wrong, can we please not do this right now?"

"On the floor," he instructed, ignoring your pleas. "I don't have much time. This is like everything in life, (Y/N). It's business… you get what you put in."

You peeled yourself off the table, embarrassed to see a small puddle in the center of it. He continued to fiddle with the belt before it finally released. Pulling it down, it revealed his rock hard erection.

"Um… what am I supposed to do with this?" you inquired.

"Take it in your mouth, and suck," he commanded. He obviously wasn't answering your question… he was simply giving you an order.

You ogled the large shaft… could it even fit in your mouth? Or… in you? At this point, you didn't really have a choice. You tried to wrap your lips around it and bob your head up and down, sucking on it to a rhythm. It didn't feel very good, you didn't like how it reached all the way to the back of your throat, making you gag.

"J-Jumin, it makes me feel sick…" you stopped, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Jumin's expression turned grave. "Keep going, my kitten, or there will be punishment in the near future."

"B-but…"

" _Keep. Going_."

You swallow the lump in your throat, and continue working on Jumin's cock… licking the sides and gripping onto the shaft. You moan a little bit as you do this… it was unfamiliar, and scary… but you secretly liked the way it gagged and restrained you.

Jumin clicked his tongue after several minutes of you doing this… it wasn't pleasing him to the fullest. And Jumin doesn't settle for less, in any situation. He pulled you to your feet and walked you over to the desk, slamming you down so the side of your face rammed against the surface.

"You weren't pleasing me, little girl…" he warned, his voice dangerous.

"I-I'm really sorry, Jumin!" you cried, desperate for his forgiveness. You had no idea you made him angry… you felt bad for doing it wrong… it was the first time, surely he isn't this unreasonable?

"I didn't think I would have to resort to his, but you leave me no choice," he said, shaking his head. You heard him taking something from his pocket and lowering it to the area between your legs. A soft, furry material brushed the insides of your thighs, making your entire body tingle with apprehension. It seemed to be a tail?

You felt it brush your clit and run above it… wait.

"Wait, wait… please don't!" you pleaded, but it was already too late. Jumin pushed the plug between your ass cheeks, eliciting a cry so loud it would have been heard several rooms over. The butt plug stretched you out, making you feel sensations you have never felt before. The tail dangled all the way to your knees, adding all the more to the weight of the plug.

You breathed erratically, trying to make sense of the new feeling. It hurt, it throbbed, it made you feel like you couldn't breathe normally.

"J-Jumin… what is this?" you asked, trying to look behind you.

"It's a little kitty tail," he chuckled, stroking your hair and playing a little with the ears attached to the headband.

"Wh-why are you making me wear this costume?" you asked nervously, gripping the table in trepidation.

"I want you to be my kitten," Jumin replied, his hand gliding over your back and onto your hips. "And I don't you to speak anymore… I want you to say 'meow' every single time you want to say something to me instead…"

"Wh-what?!" you stammered. "What if something hurts, what if I want you to stop?"

"I know you will enjoy this," Jumin assured, still playing with your hair, twisting around your ears.

You took a small breath, still trying to adjust to the pain of the tail. You winced as Jumin took his fingers and wiggled it around, pushing it ever deeper into you.

"Meow…?" you yelped cautiously, trying to hear what it sounds like. Jumin slipped two fingers into your vagina, stretching you out. You moaned softly, biting your lips as he continued to rhythmically circulate inside.

Jumin poked at your entrance with his cock after removing his digits, sending shivers and goosebumps all over your flesh every time they made contact. You shrieked once he squeezed it in, the combination of the plug in your ass and his cock inside of you pushing you over the edge.

"I love making you scream," Jumin panted, his hands gripping harshly onto the side of your hips. He grabbed a section of your hair, pulling your head back as he pumped in and out of you. You loved feeling the large, thick shaft scraping the sides of your entrance, stimulating you every single time it left and came back.

"Meow… meow… meow!" you purred, your mouth remaining open and a pool of drool forming on the side of the desk. He was so rough and so _hard_ with you, not that you were complaining particularly. It felt so good, so warm… making you feel so complete.

"My, my, my," Jumin chuckled, watching the cum dripping from your pussy, down the side of your thighs, over your calves, and _all_ over the floor. "You are so wet today, kitty."

"Meow…" you moaned helplessly, embarrassed that you were responding so strongly to Jumin's love. Jumin began speeding up again, pumping into you until you couldn't take it anymore… drinking in your every moan, making you shake and lose control every single time. You felt him in your stomach, every thrust, he shoved closer into you.

"Does it feel good, kitten?" Jumin asked, his hand still resting on your head, stroking your hair, petting your ears.

"M-meow…" you confirmed, nodding apprehensively, your face flushing cherry red at his voice. Jumin leaned in closer, so his lips brushed your ear, giving you a little kiss on your neck.

"Flip over," he commanded. You immediately obliged, turned on your back, exposing your breasts and your face to the businessman. Jumin didn't hesitate to push back into you, making you gasp once more.

"Meow!" you moaned, shutting your eyes as Jumin pumped into you, over and over again. He was hungry, he didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going, no matter what. Even if you reached orgasm, he was indefatigable. He _needed_ to be inside you, all of the time. Inside of his favorite, little kitten.

"Ah… ah… meow, meow, meow!" you gasped, tilting your head back. Jumin surprised you by pulling down the neckline of your nightie, exposing your taut nipples to the cold, air-conditioned office air. He leaned down, biting the left one, making your entire body tense. Sucking, nibbling, licking. It drove you absolutely insane what the man could do with his mouth. He moved from your breasts to crook of your neck, licking and lapping up his saliva with his tongue. He wanted to make a mark on you, so that nobody could derive pleasure from his kitty other than him.

All this time Jumin is continuing to push in and out of your entrance. Before you could orgasm, Jumin picked you up and threw you onto the couch on the side of the desk. He clambered on top of you, ripping off your heels and grabbing you by the wrists, pinning them above your head so you wouldn't be able to move. He slipped his member deep inside of you once more. You were close to your limit - it was getting too much for you. You had to find a release.

"Meow…" you moaned, your legs hugging around Jumin's torso as he worked tirelessly inside of you. "Aw… awh…"

Jumin was not nearly close to done, there was still so much he wanted to do with you. As you orgasmed, he made sure to come into you, his warm, soothing cream rushing inside of you, making your entire body tingle. But he was still unsatisfied. Picking up your limp body, he took you to the desk again, pushing you down so your cheek pressed against the desk. Grunting, he made sure to give you one last fuck before he let you go. Pumping, pushing, squeezing, slapping. It made you lose control, driving you over the final threshold, making you orgasm one more time as he finished into you.

"Meow…" you cooed, collapsing onto the floor, your back resting on the desk as Jumin quickly cleaned himself with a tissue. He expeditiously buckled on his pants. You watched him methodically fiddle with the belt, making sure everything was secure before he left.

"Do you have to go so soon?" you whined.

Jumin tilted his head, a smirk plastering over his face as he watched the little kitten he was fucking wildly before sit pathetically under his desk. A pool of cum was forming underneath you. Your cat ear headband was shifted slightly to the left, and tail formed a small circle around your folded legs. You were still shaking from the way he made you feel before, unable to move yourself from your current position.

He rolled up his sleeve, checking the time on his wristwatch. His eyes were still glued onto you, despite the fact that he wasn't answering any of your questions. He readjusted his tie, rebuttoned his suit, and spritzed on a few dabbles of the cologne that once sat on his desk.

"I have a meeting in a half an hour…" he contemplated, helping you up. "Come with me, you have to get washed up…"

Jumin took your hand and lead you into a door on the side of his office. It was an ornate restroom accompanied with a shower and a bathtub. He pulled out a small stool and twisted the faucet in the tub, allowing warm water to flow in.

"I want to stay with you longer…" you whined, kicking your legs back and forth like a child.

Jumin smirked. "I would if I could, my sweetheart. But I have to go. Arms up."

You did as he were told, as the CEO pulled the nightie over your head. You turned around, and he carefully removed the tail plug. You took off the cat ears yourself, and stepped into the warmth of the bathtub water. Jumin knelt beside you taking a sponge and scrubbing your body clean after removing his suit and rolling up the sleeves of his undershirt. You watched his every movement, so graceful and fluid, his hand gliding across your skin like a skybird. You bit your lip when he washed the area between your legs. The mark he made on the side of your neck darkened with every second that passed… you worried how you were going to hide it at work the following day. When he finished washing you, Jumin offered you to wear one of his sweaters and a pair of boxers to sleep in.

"Don't even think about doing anything naughty while I'm gone," he warned, after setting up a pillow and a blanket on the couch beside his desk for you. "You can stay here for the night, but make sure to leave early in the morning so one sees you."

You nod, a happy smile stretching across your face, your entire body swallowed by the huge sweater that was Jumin's.

"Are you okay?" Jumin asked, his expression suddenly softening. "I'm sorry if I was a little bit rough with you… you were just so irresistible to me… you always are. I just want to take you so that no one else can."

"I'm fine," you assured, climbing into the makeshift bed that Jumin prepared for you. "You should probably go."

Jumin stepped closer to you, kneeling beside you so he could say one more thing. His hand stretched behind your head, gently stroking your hair, his face moving ever closer to yours. Before you knew it, you were both feverishly making out in the midst of the day, his body pressing over yours, his hands gliding over your curves under his sweater. You felt his tongue push desperately into your mouth, his body ready for another round already.

You quickly pushed him off, not wanting to make him tardy to his next arrangement.

"I think you should go…" you sighed, pulling the sheets over your body so he wouldn't get anymore ideas. "Thank you."

Jumin nodded awkwardly before standing up back on his feet, shrugging on his suit that was lying on the floor and pulling his gloves back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the office then."

You giggled, confirming his statement. "Of course."

Jumin turned around and walked to the door of his office, leaving you to drift off into a dream-filled slumber that revolved only around him. Before you fell asleep, you called him once more in a groggy voice.

"Oh Jumin…" you teased, causing him to spin around once more.

His expression was curious. _What is it this time._

"Meow," you purred after a pause. He sighed and shook his head, his hand resting on the handle of the door.

"What am I ever going to do with you," he groaned before swinging it open, slamming it shut, and leaving you alone for the night.


End file.
